


To Be Alone

by Gabrielsplatypus



Category: X - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielsplatypus/pseuds/Gabrielsplatypus
Summary: AU If Warren and Kurt had met before the events of X-men Apocalypse. Set after X-Men Apocalypse. Warren and Alex are alive. Instead of Raven staying and Erik leaving, it's the other way around. (As it should've been, let's be real.)





	1. Chapter 1

They met in Germany long before Cairo happened. Kurt had been sent out into the forest by his mother one day to gather berries and flowers that might've still been growing. He found what he'd been sent for and stumbling into a clearing, an angel with brilliant white wings sitting by a small brook. 

"_Ein Engel_," Kurt couldn't help but gasp, startling the man who had not heard him approach. 

"What?" The angel said, though didn't flee when he looked at Kurt. "No, uh _nein. Ich bin_ uh _nicht, _uh shit. What- uh _kein! Ich bin kein engel."_

_"Ich spreche Englisch. _Some at least," Kurt told the not-angel who looked relieved. "Are you a mutant then?"

"Yes," the man told him, his expression turning guarded, looking Kurt up and down. 

"I am too. If you couldn't tell. My name is Kurt. Kurt Wagner," Kurt introduced himself, stepping closer and offering a hand to the other mutant. He took it and shook, though almost hesitantly. 

"Warren."

Kurt insisted that Warren come home with him for dinner, and after a little pleading Warren agreed. He came by often after that, and Kurt's mother Margali didn't seem to mind, pleased that her son finally had another mutant friend. She would've minded more, perhaps, if she knew the way Warren kissed her son when she wasn't around and the things he did with her son when neither she nor his sister Jimaine were home. Kurt was a devout Catholic and wouldn't agree to sex, but there were things that were considered sex and things that weren't, and it didn't really make a difference to Warren if he was blowing or fucking Kurt as long as he got to pleasure his lover and receive the same pleasure in return. Things were good for once. They were happy.

And that's when things went to shit. 

Warren didn't really know how or what happened. One moment he was walking back to the hostel he stayed at, a shelter for runaways. Mainly kids who had been kicked out of their homes. Queers. Mutants. Queer mutants. Warren fit right in. The next thing he knew he woke up in a cage and was being made to fight for his survival, literally. He didn't know how long he was exactly there for, but it was over a couple of months. It was awful and bloody, but he did what he had to because he knew it was the only way he had a chance of ever seeing Kurt again. And then...

_Fight or they'll kill us both. _

They threw Kurt in the cage with him. 

And Kurt hurt his wing. It was an accident he knew, and Kurt immediately apologized and it looked as if he might cry. But then the circuits blew and so Warren did the only thing he could. He flew. And he didn't want to deal with the many emotions that bubbled up in his chest. Anger. Guilt. Pain. Betrayal. Despair. Worry. So he drank and he drank until Apocalypse came and all he could feel was the anger and pain as his once beautiful angelic wings were turned to lethal weapons of metal. He did what Apocalypse told him to, they all did. They had seen what would happen if they disobeyed.

And of course, who should show up with the group that came to save the Professor but Kurt. 

Kurt Wagner, the incredible Nightcrawler. 

_His_ Kurt. 

And for a brief moment in that plane, he hesitated. Just long enough for Kurt and the others to get away. The plane tipped, he saw the ground rapidly approaching, purple energy surrounding him, and the next thing he knew he woke up in a hospital bed. Warren looked around at his surroundings, memories flooding back to him. He realized it wasn't a normal hospital, and it seemed vaguely like the place they had taken Xavier from. Kurt was sitting in a chair near his bedside and the blue mutant sat up as soon as he realized Warren was conscience. 

"Engel?" He asked tentatively. Warren's mouth felt like cotton, and he didn't have the energy to speak. Instead, all he could do was hold out his hand, which Kurt took, interlacing his three fingers with Warren's own. For the first time in months, he felt as if he could actually rest. So he did, knowing that Kurt would be there when he woke again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me after I published this that I should probably go back and put the German to English translations. So here they are -  
German Translations:  
Ich bin kein engel - I am not an angel  
Ich spreche Englisch - I speak English


	2. Chapter 2

Things were different between them now. They weren't bad, but the months apart and what happened in Berlin and Cairo had changed both Kurt and Warren as people, to the point where there was no chance that their relationship, or whatever was between them, could go back to what it was. 

Kurt had helped nurse Warren back to health, and Hank had told him that his wings would grow back to their former glory with time. Professor Xavier told him he could stay at the school and finish out high school if he wanted, as long he followed the school rules (which of course included no fighting and no drinking). Warren reluctantly agreed, but it's not like he had anywhere else to go. 

"Good. It'll be a fresh start for both of us," Kurt said after Warren told him the news. 

"And what of your mother and sister? Are they ok with you being here?"

"Yes. They said it was good that I was among my own, you know? I didn't really know any other mutants back in Munich, and it's safer for us here. Mother said it was only a matter of time before I found my way here." 

"Do you know what she meant by that?" Warren asked. Kurt shook his head. 

"No. But maybe one day we'll found out," he said hopefully. 

Kurt introduced Warren to his little group of friends, who were still hesitant to trust him (except Storm of course), but let him hang out with them anyways. They asked how exactly the two knew each other, and never asked any more questions after they got an answer of "we just knew each other back in Germany." Except for Storm. 

"How did you two meet?" she asked Warren one day when they were supposed to be studying in the library, her voice teasing. 

"Leave me alone," Warren told her. "And don't say it like that." 

"Like what?" Ororo asked innocently. 

"Like we're a couple," he hissed. 

"Technically, I didn't say anything about you two being a couple," she said cheekily. Warren glared at her. "But just know, that if you were, I'm not judging and am happy for you."

"We're not- we- fuck. We were together in Germany, yes, but like, I don't either of us ever referred to each other as boyfriends? If that makes sense? And now I don't know what we are."

"Maybe you should actually try talking to him about it," Ororo offered. "Kurt's a good listener. And you two clearly care about each other."

"You can't tell anyone, _especially _not Scott," Warren said. 

"That's a given," Storm agreed and finally went back to her work. 

Due to the extent of the injuries he received in the plane crash, the Professor and Hank decided Warren shouldn't take the normal amount of classes he normally would be required to while he was recovering. Which meant he had a lot of free time to do things like wander around, jack off, not do the reading he was supposed to, and notice all the interesting things Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had to offer. These included but were not limited to:

Several old grandfather clocks that had old bottles of alcohol in them, except for one that contained a jar of marmite of all things. 

Professor Xavier and Magneto playing chess All. The. Time. If it was not class hours and you needed the Professor for something he was probably playing chess with Magneto somewhere. 

People speculating if they were really playing chess or if they were "playing chess." Warren was pretty sure it was the latter, if the sexual tension that was very present in Cairo was anything to go by. 

That old church on the grounds for like no reason but it was there and sometimes people would have parties there. 

A rumor that back in his college days, the Professor was really, really slutty and had a secret kid in like Isreal or Paris or London, depending on who you asked. 

A bunch of places for horny teenagers to make out in. Warren knows these specific locations are used for such a thing because he's walked in on Jean and Scott with their tongues down each other's throats. Multiple. Times. 

A bathroom on the first floor with a stall that's always locked because it has a secret staircase that goes to the roof. 

That old satellite that people say Magneto pushed a kid off of back in the 60s. (Warren's pretty sure that's horseshit cause Magneto is kind of an asshole but he doesn't seem like that much of an asshole.) 

Since word got around that Erik, Warren, and Storm were with the guy that had kidnapped the Professor but had turned against him (and who exactly had told all the other kids he had turned against Apocalypse when he actually hadn't, Warren didn't know, but he was secretly grateful for them as it made being at Xavier's a lot easier), there was always a rumor or two going around as to where the fourth horseman had vanished to. Usually, it involved her being involved with some secret organization from the 1800s that was hellbent on taking over the world (which if they'd existed since the 1800s wouldn't they have already tried to take over the world or something by now?) or she had gone to work for the Yakuza. He was glad no one had asked him about Psylocke, as he was pretty sure he was the only one who had any idea who she _really _was, and who her brothers and father were, and he did not want to get involved. 

A set of identical telepathic triplets with the last name either Frost or Cuckoo (Warren really wasn't sure which it was, they seemed to go by both) who according to rumor (which Warren heard from Jubilee) were the product of a cloning experiment done on one of the members of the Brotherhood after she was captured by the government. Some people also said there were originally five, but no one knows what happened to the other two. (He was pretty sure that one was shit too.) 

The triplets weren't the only ones with rumors occasionally circulating that one of their parents was part of the infamous Brotherhood. Others included Sofia Mantega, Vanessa Carlysle, this one girl Anne-Marie who like didn't have a last name, Megan Gwyn, a former student named Lorna Dane who a lot of people believed was the secret illegitimate daughter of Magneto because her powers were similar to his, and Warren's personal favorite, Peter Maximoff. Peter Maximoff, as in his dumb ass roommate Quicksilver who thought it was a good idea to try and fist-fight Apocalypse and has nothing in common with Magneto except for the fact that they are both mutants and Jewish. After the whole Apocalypse debacle, Erik did to some degree kind of step in as mentor figure to him and Ororo and seemed to take some responsibility in them, but they were definitely not close enough that Warren felt close enough to ask about any of those rumors possibly being true. _Especially _the ones about Peter and that Lorna girl. Warren did note that for whatever reason Erik did seem to keep a closer eye on those students the rumors circulated on, at least compared to everyone else. Erik seemed to also take an interest in Kurt, a trait he shared with Mystique, something that perturbed the X-men, though they quickly learned that there was nothing to be done but accept it and move on. 

It had been about three months since the incident with Apocalypse, two months since Warren had been moved from the underground med bay to his shared room with Peter, and one month since the metal feathers had started to molt and the real ones grow in. Warren had spent the morning in a window of the library trying to make sense of a cryptic postcard he'd received that only had a series of numbers written in German on it. It was Psylocke's handwriting, he was pretty sure of it, but he had no idea what she was trying to tell him. It was then that Kurt found him, and promptly climbed into his lap and curled up. Warren instinctively wrapped the boy in his arms and wings. There was something softly intimate to it, and Warren hadn't realized just how much he had missed the other in his arms. 

"What's wrong?" 

"She's leaving," Kurt murmured. 

"Who is?"

"Mystique." 

"That's what you're upset about?"

"Yes. And I know you two don't get along or like each other, but she's leaving once Peter gets his cast off in a few days and it makes me sad. And I don't know why it makes me so sad, she'll probably visit, but it does. So can you just hold me?"

"Of course." They sat like that in silence for some time before Warren finally mustered up the courage to ask what had been on his mind for some time now. "Hey Kurt," he asked softly. 

"Ja?"

"When we were in Germany, and we were kind of together did you consider us like dating?" Kurt sat up so that he was facing Warren now, though still in the other mutant's lap. 

"Did you not?" He asked hesitantly. 

"I mean, like, I knew we were together, obviously, and I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me but I knew you wanted to take things slowish and I never really got to take you out on a proper date or anything like that and I wanted to know if you wanted to continue what we had going. Like if you still wanted to be with me?" Warren rambled and it was probably the most vulnerable he had in a long while. Kurt looked at him tenderly, before cupping his cheek and leaning in to place a chaste kiss to Warren's lips. 

"Of course I want to be with you. I care about you, Warren. It's just, you went through so much, such cruelty, and you were hurting even if you didn't always say it. I knew you needed time to heal, not only physically but also emotionally. And I didn't know if you would still want to be with me after how badly I hurt you. I didn't know if you could ever forgive me for what I did," Kurt confessed. Warren pulled him into another kiss. 

"I have already forgiven you," he whispered against Kurt's lips, their foreheads pressed together. He realized when he said it that it was true. He had been angry and hurt, but Kurt had stayed by his bedside in the hospital while he recovered. Kurt had begged the others in Cairo to bring him back to their home and try to save him. Kurt had brought him happiness again and showed him that he was, in fact and contrary to what his father had said, capable of loving and being loved. Warren would never forgive his father or those people in Berlin for what they did to him, but he would forgive Kurt. And love him too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warren and Kurt had gone back to Warren and Peter's room for privacy. They chose that over Kurt's because they both knew that if Scott caught them making out they would a) never hear the end of it and b) probably have to have some sort of conversation about sexuality because Scott was very straight and probably assumed the both of them were too. Peter, on the other hand, was definitely not straight (hiding something from the rest of the group yes, but not his sexuality) and would tease them a little before leaving them be. As it was, Warren currently had Kurt pinned to the bed, his tongue shoved down the other boy's throat, their hips pressed together. Warren could feel the evidence of Kurt's pleasure at their situation begin to harden, as he began to suck a mark onto Kurt's neck. 

"How far do you want me to go?" Warren whispered to his lover. 

"I know how you love to pin me down and put your mouth all over me," Kurt whispered back. "You could do that. And maybe then you can what is it? Fuck my mouth?"

"Are you sure?" Warren asked, and Kurt nodded. Kurt had sucked his dick before sure, but they hadn't done it like that before. This would be more intimate. They continued to kiss as Warren positioned himself so he was straddling Kurt and the younger boy lay beneath him. They heard the sound of Peter's crutches and Storm's laugh coming down the hall. They froze. 

"You locked the door right?" Kurt whispered, sitting up and putting a pillow in his lap as Warren quickly got off him. 

"Yeah but Peter has a key," Warren told him. By the time Peter and Ororo entered, they were positioned so that it neither looked like they were about to have sex, or were and didn't want to get caught. At least, that's what they thought. Ororo looked from Kurt, over to Warren, who was sitting with his knees up so that you couldn't see his lap, then back over to Kurt with the pillow. 

"Were you two about to fuck?" She asked. 

"No!" Warren exclaimed, Kurt gasping at the curse word. 

"Were you making out?" Peter teased. 

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked. 

"Because it definitely looks like you two were making out before we walked in here," Peter said. He looked like he was going to say something else, but was easily distracted by something on the floor. "Hey what's this?" Peter asked, picking up the forgotten postcard. "It's only numbers?"

"You speak German?" Warren and Kurt said in unison. 

"Yeah my dad's family was from Dusseldorf," Peter told them, still examining the card. 

"Not that you grew up with him," Ororo commented. Peter shot her a dirty look.

"Thanks for that Storm. My mom still thought me and my sisters should know it," Peter said. "It doesn't say who it's from, and yet who would know that you're here?"

"Psylocke," Warren answered quietly. They all stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Magneto and Mystique _have_ been looking for her," Kurt said. 

"Raven said they wanted to make sure she wouldn't be causing any more trouble but it was like she just dropped off the face of the earth," Storm added. 

"Why would she contact you?" Peter asked. 

"Our parents knew each other, some society thing called the Hellfire Club," Warren admitted. At the mention of the Hellfire Club, Peter went pale. "Psylocke helped me out after I decided to run away. This is the only time she's contacted me since Apocalypse, I swear. And I don't know what _that's_ supposed to mean."

"We believe you, Warren," Kurt said gently. Peter grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down the numbers. 

"I think it's coordinates," he told them once he was finished. "Like latitude and longitude for somewhere near here? And these last 12 numbers right here are a time and date."

"Tomorrow's date." 

Kurt teleported the four of them back to the library. They set up a few maps on a table near the back where they were less likely to be disturbed by any of the other students. Peter instructed Kurt to get the telephone and address books, which he did. The coordinates were for in New York City, upper east side, on Fifth Avenue and across from Central Park. Kurt had one of the phone books open and flipped through until he froze. 

"What was that club your parents were in called again?" He asked. 

"The Hellfire Club," Warred said. "What is it?"

"Hellfire Club, New York ... 840 Fifth Avenue, Upper East Side," Kurt read aloud. 

"I don't like this," Ororo said. 

"If the Hellfire Club is involved, it's never a good sign," Peter agreed. 

"And how would you know?" Warren asked. 

"Because my father was involved with them a long time ago, and let's just say it didn't end well," Peter told them darkly. "They tried to recruit me and my twin Wanda. We said no. They tried again with my little sister Lorna. She said yes. Lorna was always the most like our father anyways." 

"That must be hard, to be on opposing sides of family," Kurt said softly. 

"You have no idea," Peter muttered almost bitterly. "But enough about my family. You can't expect us to let you go alone."

"I don't, but she'll think something's up if I'm not," Warren said. 

"How about all four of us go, but Warren and I actually talk to her while you two stay behind as back up in case something goes wrong," Storm offered. 

"How are getting there?" Kurt asked. 

"Erik will know if we steal one of the cars," Peter said. "Also, thanks to Scott, I know Hank makes sure all the cars are there before going to bed, and he's always the last one up. Normally I'd run, but my cast doesn't come off till Friday, Kurt can't teleport us because he's never been there before-"

"You have two sisters though right? Could they help?"

"No. Wanda lives in Latveria, and even if Lorna was around she probably wouldn't help out of spite. But her ex might." Peter hobbled over to a bookshelf and moved a few books so he could stick his head through to whisper to whoever was on the other side. After a few moments, Peter put the books back and they were joined by one of the triplets. Warren wasn't sure which one it was, as they were identical and always wore the same outfits. 

"Esme said she could help us," Peter told them. 

"How?" Ororo asked skeptically. 

"You need to sneak out to NYC. I have two sisters who don't go to school here. They can get you where you need to go, no questions asked," Esme told them. 

"And what's in it for you?" Warren asked. Esme smirked at him. 

"Peter and I's families go way back. Our parents were friends." 

"I wouldn't say 'friends'," Peter said. Esme gave him a pointed look.

"Friends. Mother was friends with a lot of interesting people." Warren didn't like the look Esme gave Kurt when she said that. 

"That's certainly one way of putting it," Peter muttered. "Also you owe me for all the times I've snuck you three alcohol," he added while Esme rolled her eyes at him. 

"I'll contact my sisters and get back to you about where to meet them. And if you don't mind me asking, where exactly in New York are you going?"

"A place called the Hellfire Club," Kurt answered. Esme went rigid, her mouth hardening into a thin line. She slowly turned towards Peter, who was pointedly not looking at her. 

"It would be pointless to try and persuade you to not do whatever you're planning, wouldn't it?" She said to him. 

"Probably." 

"This must've been what my mother felt like when she worked with your father," Esme said disdainfully. 

"Probably. You still gonna help us or not?" 

"Fine, but if _he_ catches you-"

"Relax. We won't get caught. And even if _he _catches us, he certainly won't think we had help. I basically broke him out of prison, like, he doesn't exactly have high expectations for me."

"You broke _who _out of _where?" _Kurt exclaimed, ever the Catholic do-gooder. 

"I may or might not have broken Erik out of prison when I was your age. But it's not like the government can prove I did it so don't worry about it," Peter told them. 

"Why would you break him out of prison?" Kurt exclaimed. 

"When were you our age?" Warren asked. 

"About ten years ago," Esme answered before Peter could. Warren, Ororo, and Kurt were all silent as they remembered what happened with Erik ten years ago. 

"Before you ask, yes it was before what happened in Paris in '73. I didn't know who he was or what he was in prison for at the time, some people that I'd never met before just came to my mom's house one day and asked me to help them and so I did. He seemed like a pretty cool dude, but then he was on the tv and I lived in DC and let's just say that it really sucks learning your actions have consequences like that," Peter told them ruefully. 

"The people that got you to break him out, did they know about your father?" Storm asked him. 

"Yes, or at least Logan did, I think. Can we please stop talking about it?" Peter asked as the dinner bell rang, and they relented. 

Kurt went with Warren back to the older boy's room after dinner. They of course went right back to making out as they had been before they'd been interrupted earlier that afternoon. There was less heat to it then there had been, until Kurt's hand traced lightly up the inner part of Warren's thigh. 

"Getting a little handsy are we?" Warren asked teasingly, making Kurt blush purple. 

"Sorry, I-"

"You've got nothing to apologize for,_ Schätzchen,_" Warren told him, placing another kiss on his love's neck. "It's been a while. The others are watching a movie. Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Yes, please," Kurt purred. They quickly rid each other of their clothes until they were in nothing but their underwear. Warren continued to place open-mouthed kisses from Kurt's neck down to just above the hem of his underwear. Then with a wink, he took the hem in his mouth and pulled them off with his teeth before returning to quickly take Kurt's hard cock down his throat. There were few things Warren really excelled at, but sucking cock was without a doubt one of them. He knew just how to suck and pump and in no time he felt Kurt tense beneath him. He was ready when he tasted Kurt's come on his tongue and swallowed it all down. He pulled off, pulling his own underwear off and moaning when he finally stroked himself, not enough to actually come, but enough to offer a bit of blessed relief. 

"You sure?" Warren asked again, as he moved to straddle Kurt's head. Kurt stared up at him lustfully, gripping the other's thighs. 

"I'm sure Warren. You've done such a good job pleasing me, let me return the favor. I know how much you want to fuck me, so do it." It took Warren gripping himself tightly and the rest of his little self-control for him not to come right then and there. And by the look Kurt was giving him, he knew it too. Warren sank down slowly, making sure Kurt didn't choke as he took the other's cock in his mouth. 

"You good?" Warren asked. Kurt hummed assent, before running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Warren's hips jerked at the sensation, and he took a moment to run his fingers through his lover's hair, getting a good grip, letting Kurt adjust and warm his cock. Then he started moving his hips, slowly at first, then quicker as he knew he wouldn't last long. He fucked his lover's mouth good and hard, loving the tight heat, which would probably only compare to the actual feeling of fucking Kurt's tight virgin ass. (He would respect the other mutant's boundaries without hesitation, but if most of the time when he touched himself he thought of fucking his boyfriend rough and properly, Kurt didn't have to know that.) The thought made him groan, the combined sensations of his cock down Kurt's throat, his sharp claws gripping Warren's thighs, and his tail caressing his very sensitive wings were too much. It set him off, Warren pulling out a bit so Kurt wouldn't choke on his load as he came down his throat. Kurt wasn't the best at the whole "swallowing" part and when Warren opened his eyes again, the sight of his come leaking out of Kurt's mouth and down his neck almost made him come again. Being the ever dutiful boyfriend, Warren helped Kurt sit up a bit before licking the come off of him and not minding the taste of himself in his boyfriend's mouth as he snogged him senseless. 

_"Was ist gut?"_ Warren whispered to his lover, pulling away for air. 

"_Sehr gut, _but I think I might need to shower now." 

"This might seem like a weird question, but earlier when Esme was talking about her mother, did it seem like there was something else there? Like she was hinting at something?" Kurt asked Warren as they lay in bed later that night (fully clothed in their pajamas so Peter couldn't say anything about it in the morning).

"There was something off about it, but there's also something very offputting about the triplets," Warren told him. "Do you think there's a chance that Margali maybe knew their mother?" Kurt thought about it for a few moments. 

"I don't know Peter's father or the Frosts' mother, so I am in no place to judge them. But from what was said about them and that Hellfire thing, that they seemed to be involved with, and if Psylocke is also involved with it, I would say that this Hellfire thing is not as innocent as you were led to believe and that their parents are not upstanding people. And if that's the case then I do not see my mother Margali Szardos would know or be associated with them. I know my mother, she's just not like that," Kurt told him. 

"And what about your birth parents?" Warren asked, and immediately regretted bringing it up. 

"The only thing I know about my parents is that Stefan said he woke up late one night and found mother talking to two people he didn't know late one night. Mother made him go back to bed and the next morning I was there and she told him I was his new little brother but she told the rest of the people in the circus that she'd found me by a well. You know me and my sister thought that's how babies were made for a long time? Instead of a stork, we thought that two strangers would come and deliver the baby to the parents in the middle of the night. But then we learned what sex was and we realized that I was just adopted." 

"I know that's a very sensitive topic, but that's kind of really funny," Warren said, trying not laugh. 

"It is isn't?" Kurt laughed. They had a good laugh before Kurt let a long sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway, whoever my birth parents were or what they did. They gave me up, and I grew up in a happy, loving family because of it. It might seem like an odd thing to say but I'm grateful for it; I've made my peace with it, ya know? And if they hadn't given me to Margali I would have never met you. And ... and I know things haven't always been great between us, but I want things to work out between us. You know me, I'm in this for the long run. I care about you a lot Warren." Warren leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I care about you a lot too. I want things to work out too. And you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me," Warren confessed, pressing their foreheads together because he knew if he continued to look Kurt in the eyes, Kurt looking back with such love and care in his eyes, he might start to cry. They stayed like that, wrapped in each others' arms until Kurt fell asleep. Peter came in not long after. He smirked at Warren but didn't say anything, just turned the lamp off and got ready for bed. 

"Hey Peter," he whispered as the other boy climbed into the adjacent bed. 

"Yeah," Peter whispered back.

"What are your sisters' powers?"

"Wanda's is like telekinesis and probability manipulation, which I really I can't explain, uhh like it makes her lucky if that makes sense? And Lorna's is like electrometallokinesis, think what Erik can do, but like green. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanderin'. Goodnight." 

"Night night."

Warren lay awake after the other two boys had fallen asleep, thinking about the rumors that had circulated about the Frost triplets, the ones about Magneto being Lorna and Peter's dad. He hadn't believed them, but now he wasn't sure. It was like he'd said earlier, something was off about the whole thing. And maybe the reason something was off was because Magneto really was Peter's dad and he and Esme's mom (Mrs. Frost? Ms. Frost?) whoever she was, were apart of the Brotherhood years ago. Maybe. But also maybe not. It kind of made sense, but it's also not like Warren had any conclusive evidence. Erik probably didn't know, and even if he did, it's not really something Peter would want to get out. There weren't a lot of people at Xavier's that Warren would consider a friend, but Peter was one of them (Kurt and Ororo being the others). Warren decided that he would ask Peter if what he suspected was true, but not tomorrow. Sometime after this business with Psylocke was settled. And with Kurt curled up beside him, Warren fell into a surprisingly restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German Translations:  
Was is gut? - Was it good?  
Sehr gut - Very good  
Schätzchen - Endearment, diminutive of Schätz meaning treasure
> 
> Fun Fact: 840 Fifth Avenue is the address of the New York Hellfire Club building in the comics (thanks Marvel Wikia!) I looked it up on Google maps and there's a fancy church there irl.

**Author's Note:**

> \- In the comics, Kurt was adopted by Margali Szardos who was apart of the Munich Circus. She was also a Red Queen for the Hellfire Club and had two other biological children Jimaine and Stefan. It's not stated in the movieverse, but since Kurt says he's from the Munich Circus in X2 and Apocalypse, I'm assuming she's his (adopted) mother in the movieverse too.   
\- Psylocke is Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock and was apart of the Hellfire Club for some time like her father and brother, Captain Britain.   
\- Sofia Mantega (Windancer) and Vanessa Carlysle (Copycat) aren't canonically related to anyone in the Brotherhood, however, Sofia's powers are very similar to Riptide's so I can see people thinking they might be related. And Copycat is blue, like Mystique, and can shapeshift, like Mystique, and yet this uncanny resemblance has never been addressed in the comics so it will always be my personal headcannon that she is one of Mystique's kids.   
-Megan Gwyn (Pixie) is allegedly the daughter of Jason Wynngard (Mastermind), who was apart of the Brotherhood and Hellfire Clb in the comics but not movies.   
\- So like Rogue's last name in the comics now is LaBeau cause she married Gambit, but she didn't have one before that? Like she's been a prominent character within the X-Men comics since the early 1980s and they never gave her a last name. Like what's up with that?   
-For the Frost sisters and Lorna, I'm imagining slightly younger versions of the characters from The Gifted.


End file.
